


No, You're Not

by LittleLynn



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Mutant, Charles gets obsessed, Erik is all mysterious, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, So it's alright, assassin!Charles, but they both know they're keeping secrets, seriously that's all the ending is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long have you been in Westchester?” Erik turned to look at his as yet unpacked boxes and back to Charles, eyebrow raised pointedly. Great, Charles thought, now he thinks I’m a babbling idiot as well. “Well obviously not long as you're just moving in. What made you leave Germany?”<br/>At that question Erik levelled an even harsher stare at Charles.</p><p>"Sorry, that’s none of my business.”<br/>“No. It isn’t.”<br/>“Yes, right, sorry. Well feel free to pop round if you ever need anything. I’m normally in, not that I don’t have a life. I mean, I’m a geneticist, and I-“<br/>“No, you’re not.”<br/>“Go away to give… I’m sorry?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, You're Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggieMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMay/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful MaggieMay in response for the 00Q she wrote me (go check it out, it's awesome), apologies for any ooc-ness in the characters but she wanted assassin!Charles for the prompt 'a freelance assassin becomes obsessed with a neighbour' I did my best anyway.
> 
> I have no beta and I'm not going to lie, the proof read was minimal on my part, so feel free to point out any crappy spelling or grammar, anyway, enjoy :)

 

Name: Unknown

Alias: ‘Professor X’

Occupation: Freelance assassin

Preferred method: Poison    

Cost: Dependant on target

Success Rate: 100%

Location: Unknown

Appearance: Unknown

Risk: High

 

Charles was quite proud of his reputation, clean, untraceable assassinations executed swiftly and without issue. 100% satisfaction rate. And as long as his name, location and appearance remained stoically unknown by government agencies in general and his profession was a mystery to anyone who actually knew him; he really didn’t see the problem.

That being said, it’s not like Charles accepted just any job. He liked to be provided by the client with reasons and evidence as to why the individual needed to go, before doing his own research – just to check the information he was given. Among his targets so far he had dispatched a few corrupt politicians, multiple gang and drug lords, some un-convicted rapists and even, memorably that one master manipulator trying to orchestrate world war three. He was doing a public service really. He also made sure he left a signature mark on the victim that would link them to ‘Professor X’, after all, he didn’t want an innocent person getting the blame.

Charles liked being able to provide a comfortable like for himself and his little sister Raven. Tired of being pushed around by their stepdad and stepbrother – Kurt and Cain – and unable to bring their mother out of her alcohol induced stupor, he and Raven had left in the night with whatever they could carry. There were a few rough months of breaking into empty houses and shoplifting, hardened and hungry Raven lost any vestiges of innocence she had left and Charles was terrified she would start to see the advantages of prostitution.

So when Charles had overheard a couple of rich CEO’s frantically whispering over a drug lord who was threatening to expose them unless they turned over a truly obscene amount – which even they couldn’t pay – Charles offered his services, for a much more reasonable price. And the rest is history.

Turns out there are plenty of people willing to pay good money for getting rid of unpleasant people, it didn’t take Charles long to perfect his method. Raven is the only one who knows how Charles makes his money - it would have been impossible to explain their sudden influx of funds – the only thing they seem to disagree on is Charles not letting her accompany him on his jobs.

 

So here they are, just a few years after living on the street, in a nice house in the suburbs with plenty of money to live a comfortable life and a circle of friends happily under the delusion that Charles is a successful published geneticist who goes away to give guest lectures occasionally. This cover has the advantage of being true – apart from the fact that genetics is decidedly not how he makes his money.

In the midst of a celebratory barbeque for Hank who had just completed his masters, Alex was trying not to incinerate the entire yard with his dubious grilling skills when a moving van parked outside the house next door.

“I didn’t know it had been sold yet” Raven commented.

“Me neither. Must have been a quick move,” Just a couple of days ago there had still been people coming to look around the property, now their new neighbour was already moving in.

“Only one small van,” Darwin observed.

“So?” Alex grunted in question, still trying to salvage some of the meat and as a result somehow managing to create a even larger flame licking out from the grill of the barbeque.

“So,” Continued Darwin, shoving Alex out of the way and gaining some control over the barbeque, “It’s a family house, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, middle of the suburbs.” Alex still looked bored and confused, but Sean had cottoned on.

“One small van suggests one person.”

“Why would you move to the suburbs alone? This place is nice and cosy and all, but it’s also boring as shit,” Alex remarked.

“Why indeed,” Raven finished, giving Charles a pointed look. It was certainly a little suspicious, but surely if someone was closing in a Charles – and he couldn’t possibly see how they would have found him – suddenly buying the house next door seemed a little incongruous. Nevertheless, better safe than sorry, Charles resolved to do a little reconnaissance on their mysterious neighbour tomorrow.

“Well we’ll just have to find out more about him once he’s settled wont we.” Raven caught his meaning visibly relaxed before trotting back off to Hank’s side – really that boy needed to get a clue, it’s not like Raven is at all subtle. If he didn’t get his act together soon and ask her out then Charles was going to have to start meddling.  

“Well I’ve done my best to rescue the food. But you’re a braver person that me if you are planning on eating it.” Darwin grimaced as he inspected a disintegrating sausage while Alex scowled.

“I told you I shouldn’t have been in charge of the food,” he grumbled at Charles.

“You’ve got to practice to improve Alex,”

“Yeah well maybe next time I should practice when everyone isn’t relying on me for food?”

“Admittedly probably not a bad suggestion.”

“So,” Sean clapped his hands together, “What are we going to eat? ‘Cause I am starving. I vote pizza.”

“On the understanding that Alex is not allowed to cook for us again. Ever.” Hank replied, only half in jest as Raven giggled.

“Shut up, Bozo.” The nickname caused Raven to shoot Alex a glare, but Charles was fairly certain that by this point it was basically a term of endearment, besides, Alex was already on the phone to the local pizza place.

Three hours and ten (“ _TEN!_ Why did you order ten! There is only six of us!”) pizza’s later everyone was sprawled out in Charles and Raven’s lounge in a collective food coma after forcing every slice down, (“YOU CANT WASTE PIZZA! That’s like a deadly sin!). Excluding Charles, who refused to eat himself into oblivion and including Angel who had turned up halfway through the pizza’s but demolished almost two whole large pizza’s single handed.

While the snores and groans from the bunch permeated the house, Charles was scrolling through his emails in his room when he looked up and caught a glimpse of his new neighbour. Charles knew his mouth was probably hanging open and he was definitely staring. The neighbour was constructing his bed in sweatpants, a thin layer of sweat highlighting his chest and arm muscles, toned and strong, as he supported the bed frame, Charles was leaning precariously on his chair now, trying to get a better look. He came out from under the bed frame a stood, giving Charles and unobstructed view of his face; handsome, chiselled, stern, a head of neat brown hair, probably around early thirties. There was something inherently shark-like about him. As his eyes wandered down his tall neighbour’s long lean legs, Charles figured he was almost certainly drooling by now. He really hoped he wasn’t here to investigate and arrest him. It would be so inconvenient if he was wildly attracted to any kind of lawman. Although if he wanted to get the handcuffs out…

Charles’ gaze went back to his face only to notice his new neighbour staring right back at him. Charles proceeded to flail and fall off his chair with a yelp which was neither manly nor attractive. Great. Well at least he doesn’t exactly fit the bill for ruthless assassin.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Despite wanting to wallow in his own embarrassment for at least a month, Charles still needed to do a little research on his hot new neighbour, and for that he would need a name. It wouldn’t be too hard to find out if he was using a fake name, in which case the search would deepen, and if he was using his real name then a quick but thorough background check would tell him all he needed to know.

Unfortunately the fastest way to get a name was by asking, which involved showing his face, which was bound to go the shade of rhubarb the moment he opened the door. But, needs must, so Charles sucked it up and rang the doorbell, under the ruse of welcoming him to the neighbourhood – Raven had even whipped up an apple pie to give him so that it didn’t look too ‘suspicious’.

Charles did point out that even if there wasn’t the possibility of him being some sort of cop here to arrest him for an alarming number of successful assassinations, Charles would still welcome him to the neighbourhood – he did it for Darwin after all – so it wasn’t really all that suspicious. Raven just scowled and shoved him out the front door.

The door swung open slowly to reveal his delicious new neighbour, he was even more attractive up close. His delicious new neighbour who recognised him from last night if the accusing cocked eyebrow was anything to go by.

“Hello, just thought I’d drop by and welcome you to the neighbourhood. So…um, welcome.” His neighbour’s eyes drifted down to the pie then slowly back to Charles, he couldn’t help but feel like he was prey being sized up by a predator. “Ah, yes, my sister Raven made you a pie. So, here,” Charles pushed the pie towards him, still no response from the neighbour, Charles was at a real risk of starting to babble just to fill the silence when he finally took the pie from Charles and responded.

“Thanks.”

“So, do you have a name? I mean of course you have a name, everyone has a name, I guess what I mean is what is your name?” Charles tapered off lamely, and if it was possible he was sure went even redder.

“Erik Lensherr.”

“Charles Xavier. ‘Lensherr’, is that German?”

“It is.”

“Excellent. How long have you been in Westchester?” Erik turned to look at his as yet unpacked boxes and back to Charles, eyebrow raised pointedly yet again. Great, Charles thought, now he thinks I’m a babbling idiot as well. “Well obviously not long as you're just moving in. What made you leave Germany?” At that question Erik levelled an even harsher stare at Charles. “Sorry, that’s none of my business.”

“No. It isn’t.” Okay, there was no way this guy was with law enforcement, if Charles was his mark he would be trying to get closer to him, whereas everything about Erik screamed ‘back off if you value your life’. Unfortunately, to Charles that only made him all the more interesting.

“Yes, right, sorry. Well feel free to pop round if you ever need anything. I’m normally in, not that I don’t have a life. I mean, I’m a geneticist, and I-“

“No, you’re not.”

“Go away to give… I’m sorry?”

“No, you’re not.”

“I can assure you I am,” Now Charles was truly intrigued. Erik couldn’t possibly be law, he’s never suggest he knew something more if he was. And yet there was no hesitation in calling Charles out.

“You may well be a geneticist for a hobby. But that is not how you make your money, is it,” It wasn’t a question. He felt even more like prey than he had a moment ago, he felt caught and just stared at Erik, feeling distinctly like a rabbit caught in headlights. “And maybe, when you feel like telling me what you really do. I may tell you why I left Germany.” Erik was smiling now, it reminded Charles of a Shark. “Goodbye Charles.”

The way Erik said his name sent shivers straight down his spine as the door was closed slowly in front of him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“So,” Raven said as she barged into Charles’ room and flung herself down on his bed, “Are you about to be arrested?”

“Quite possibly, but not by our new neighbour,” Charles replied distractedly from his laptop. He had run the background check just to be sure and what he had found had just intrigued him further.

The only reason he could be sure Erik wasn’t law was because they wouldn’t have left so many gaping holes in his background. Erik Lensherr slipped off the map during his teens and returned mid-twenties, there was absolutely no information – no matter how hard he dug- about him during that time. And in the seven years between his reappearance and now he had been flitting around different countries, never staying very long in one place, his reason for leaving each place was also impossible to find.

Erik also had a string of crimes following him around, both petty and more serious – not that Charles was in any position to judge. Erik was obviously running from something (or someone) so Charles couldn’t work out why he hadn’t just changed his name and slipped off the map, with the right help it’s easy enough.

And how did Erik know he was lying about being a geneticist (well, half lying). He didn’t know what Charles actually did, he couldn’t. Obviously he was just good at telling when people were lying.

Erik was a mystery and probably a dangerous one. Charles was not going to be able to help himself.

“Charles? Earth to Charles. Are you even listening to me?”

“Of course I was.”

“No, pretty sure you weren’t”

“Whatever do you think of me!” Charles exclaimed in mock outrage, they were both well aware he hadn’t been listening.

“Okay then, what did I just say?”

“That you’re lucky you have such a wonderful brother?” Raven tried to glare but it was hollow, cracking into a smile after Charles flashed her his cheesiest grin.

“I _said_ , why are you still cyber stalking him if he is not law? It’s creepy.”

“I am not ‘cyber stalking’ him! I’m…gathering intel.”

“But why, he’s not law, he’s not a threat.”

“He’s not law. But there is something hidden.”

“People are allowed to have secrets you know.”

“Of course, but he’s just so mysterious,” Charles was drifting off again, his thoughts travelling to how good Erik looked the other night…

“Yeah, he’s dreamy too,”

“Mmmm. Wait. What, no! I mean I don’t know, I guess.”

“Fooling no one Charles. Gotcha self a little crush have you,” Raven teased.

“I do not have a crush!” Charles responded, all indignant outrage (although he definitely did have a crush. Damn it.).

“No you’re right, you don’t have a crush,” She said peering over Charles’ shoulder at his computer screen, “You have the beginnings of a full blown obsession going on over here.”

Charles huffed in exacerbation (even if Raven was right, not that he would ever admit it) and Raven scurried out the room before she could be hit with any number of things Charles was now throwing in her general direction.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Charles was being a massive stalker; he couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t _actually_ following him anywhere, or that was how he justified it to himself anyway. What he was doing was continuing his cyber-stalking and covertly watching him through various windows (and once, embarrassingly, not quite so covertly).

However, it was genuinely a complete coincidence when Charles came across Erik in the park. Charles was heading out with Raven and their friends for a kick around with a ball when he saw him, sat alone playing himself at chess – Charles wasn’t sure if it looked solitary or relaxing, maybe Erik found solitary relaxing? He certainly hadn’t seen anyone visiting Erik, Charles guessed he just wasn’t much of a people person.

“Charles, you’re staring. It’s not attractive, it’s getting creepy.” Raven admonished.

“I was not!”

“Yeah, you were, dude.” Sean chimed in, booting the ball over to Alex.

“Well. He’s intriguing!”

“Which I believe is Xavier for ‘I have a crush’” Darwin smirked as he whacked the ball over to Hank.

“I do not! He’s just interesting is all.”

“Interesting? Try creepy. He has a serious serial killer vibe.” That was Hank, Charles definitely felt like he was being ganged up on, completely unfair.

“Ooo! This is the part where Charles says ‘I’m sure he’s just misunderstood.’” Raven said in what Charles thought was a truly terrible impression of him. Besides, he doesn’t think Erik is misunderstood, he thinks they don’t know Erik well enough to understand him properly – there is definitely a difference.

They started playing and Charles managed to pay attention for all of about 10 minutes before he found himself staring again. He did love chess himself, not that any of his friends did, to be honest, he never really gets an opportunity to play – as he isn’t a fan of playing himself. Just as this train of thought ended, the ball smacked him in the side of the head.

“Ow!”

“Pay attention then!” Alex shouted. Charles noticed Erik seemed to be smirking down at his chess board, he had really hoped he hadn’t seen that. Charles wondered you could ever get to a certain point, when you’ve embarrassed yourself so frequently in front of someone that you just stop worrying and going bright red. However, now was not that time.

“Oh my god Charles, just go speak to him! Flirt, play chess, whatever it is you do.” He almost wanted to ignore Raven, but what he wanted more was to find out more about Erik.

“It has been a while since I had a decent game of chess.” Charles mumbled, fully aware that none of them were buying it. He thought he even heard a snort of ‘sure’ for Alex.

So Charles wandered over to where Erik was sitting. Erik didn’t even lift his head from his game, Charles was just about to think of something to say to announce himself when Erik spoke.

“Charles. Not very good with balls?” He couldn’t possibly have meant that as it sounded, because it sounded very close to an innuendo, and Erik did not look like the kind of man who made offhand comments about balls and handling. However, at Charles returning blush he could have sworn he saw Erik smirk. Bastard.

“Depends on the game.” He returned somewhat flirtatiously, turning his best mischievous smile on Erik.

“What about chess then?”

“It’s been a while since someone beat me.”

“Been a while since you last played then?” Erik was definitely teasing him. Erik. This mildly terrifying and gorgeous guy was teasing him.

“My friends don’t exactly play chess. What about you, why do you play alone?”

“I don’t exactly have friends.” He didn’t sound sad about it, not even resigned, it appeared to be just a fact.

“Well, want one?”

“Not really.” It wasn’t a dismissal, it sounded more like a challenge. “Although I wouldn’t mind a decent game of chess.” He continued, nodding at the chair opposite.

“Excellent,” he knew he was beaming, he couldn’t help it, nor could he really be bothered to care. Besides, Erik looked like he could use more smiling in his life.

They had only just started the game but Charles just couldn’t help but bring it up. The curiosity was literally killing him.

“So, how, um, did you know?”

“Know what, Charles?” Charles huffed as he took a pawn.

“You know what I mean.”

“Ah yes, that you were lying about your profession.” Erik said as he plucked away one of Charles’ bishops.

“Yes.”

“Best just hope that you are better at chess than you are at lying.”

“I am an excellent liar.” Charles knocked down a knight.

“You have a tell.” During the entire conversation both sets of eyes had been trained on the board, but at this, Charles’ head snapped up. Erik just took yet another pawn and kept his eyes on the board. Charles took a pawn in return, eyes back on the board.

“I do not.” Erik gave a light but dangerous sounding laugh as he took Charles’ other bishop.

“You do.”

“What is it?”

“What do you do?” Erik lifted another pawn. “A question for a question.”

Charles swallowed, it had to be something he would need to hide, otherwise there would have been no point in lying in the first place, “I’m an analyst for M16.”

“No, you’re not.” Erik hadn’t even looked up from the board. How on earth did he know? How could he tell? Maybe it was just a lucky guess on his part.

“How can you possibly know for sure that I am not.”

“You have a tell.”

“You weren’t even paying attention to me!”

“And you weren’t paying attention to the board. Check mate.” Charles gaped staring down at his captured king then back up at Erik, leaning back in his chair with that shark-like smirk back in full force.

“I haven’t been beaten in, in-”

“In about 30 seconds.” Erik teased.

“I demand a rematch.”

“Will you bother to pay attention this time?”

“You were deliberately distracting me!”

“I was out manoeuvring you.”

“It worked,”

“Evidently. And I must say, considering you clearly have a profession that requires some serious hiding and lying, you don’t seem nearly panicked enough about me.”

“You don’t look like a man who wants to draw attention to himself. You also don’t look like a man with a moral compass that points directly north.” Their eye contact was unwavering, they were challenging each other, seeing how far they could push.

“You don’t know me.”

“Yet. I’m working on it in case you haven’t noticed.”

“And I can’t tell if you’re just a nosey neighbour or a danger to me. You’re not the only one with secrets.”

“Perhaps I’m just friendly. You don’t know me either.”

“Not yet. But I do know that you are considerably more dangerous than you look.”

“And I know that you are considerably more vulnerable than you look.” They were both refusing to be the one to break eye contact first, Charles’ mouth drifted into the very beginning of a smile, and Erik smirked back.

“Same time tomorrow? For that rematch of yours, Charles.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Charles answered as Erik stood up from his chair and walked away.

Charles’ interest in him was only growing; however, he had the sneaking suspicion it was mutual.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

True to his word, Erik was waiting for Charles in the same spot the next day. Charles lost the first game. He had promised himself that he would not be distracted, but then Erik was wearing a turtleneck that clung to him just deliciously and his mind kept wandering too far more interesting things they could be doing with each other, or to each other… So unsurprisingly he lost pretty quickly.

Motivated by determination Charles actually paid attention and managed to win the second, just. But then Erik took the third game.

“Not bad Charles. I didn’t think you manage to even take one game. I’m quite impressed.”

“I can’t tell if you’re mocking me, or actually think that highly of yourself.” Erik sent that dangerous smile his way again, Charles gulped, he should not find that so attractive “Both, definitely both.”

After the games, they sit and they talk for a while, then they agree for the same time the next day. It doesn’t take long for them to fall into a rhythm of Chess in the park, late morning, every day. Neither of them ever miss it.

Accept for the glaringly obvious things that they don’t talk about, they cover quite a lot of ground. Charles finds himself really beginning to like the person, not just the mystery (or the appearance) of Erik. He’s passionate, driven and protective, not to mention his eclectic taste in books (many of which they have discussed at length). But he’s never seen him talking to anyone other than himself, so he was beginning to wonder if Erik knew anyone other than him in the entire of Westchester.

“Do you know anyone else here, in Westchester?”

“No.”

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t particularly like people.” There was more too it, Charles could tell.

“Oh. Does that make me the exception?” He smiled.

“It makes you persistent. And a descent game of chess,” Charles was hoping Erik would at least consider him a little more than that by now, he had been sure of it, they were getting along so well, and neither ever missed their ‘date’ as Raven insisted on calling it. Erik must’ve seen the slightly dejected look in Charles’ eyes because he added, “I also find you intriguing. I probably couldn’t stay any from you even if you’d let me.” Charles blushed, he wasn’t sure why; it was probably because of Erik’s tone, it was a lot softer than usual.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, it was pouring with rain, they wouldn’t be able to sit in the park and play chess. It left Charles feeling a little lost. It hit eleven, their usual meeting time, rain still falling in torrents. Charles sighed and his gaze flickered up into one of Erik’s windows, only to find him standing in it looking at Charles (what a turn of events!) before Charles could flounder or do anything generally embarrassing, Erik held up a chess board and quirked an eyebrow.

Charles nodded frantically, he was being invited into Erik’s house! If that wasn’t progress he didn’t know what was. Also it was now proven that Erik savoured their chess matches just as much as he did himself. And if anything, suggested that Erik may be a tad lonely.

Charles grabbed a coat, but didn’t bother with an umbrella, figured he wouldn’t need one as he just dashed across, hopping the fence and running under Erik’s porch. He was wrong. Within the fifteen feet between their houses Charles’ face and hair managed to get completely soaked. So when Erik opened the door and Charles stepped in Erik greeted him with “Charles. Is there any particular reason why you are dripping on my floor?”

“It is raining harder than I anticipated.”

“You didn’t need to anticipate, you only needed to look out your window.”

“I did!”

“At somewhere other than me.” Charles spluttered – Erik couldn’t possibly know how often he looks into Erik’s house, he’s only caught him five or six times! _Oh god_ , he thought, _I am a complete creep._

Before Charles could form a reply, a towel landed on his head that Erik had tossed him from the bathroom (or at least, what he assumed was the bathroom).

Erik’s house was sparse, impersonal, modern and sleek, Charles thought it reminded him of a showroom rather than a lived in house. There were no photo’s anywhere, not of friends or family; nor was there anything hanging on the bare white walls. It was nothing like Charles’ own home, all mismatched furniture and mess, Erik’s house felt cold.

“Once you’ve finished scrutinising my house, feel free to join me,” Erik said from the living room, chess already set up in front of him.

“I wasn’t scrutinising, I was just looking.” Charles replied as he made the first move.

“Of course you weren’t,” Erik answered, smiling softly down at the game, Charles had been seeing more of that soft smile over the weeks, he liked to think it was for him.

They were silent for a little while as they played, but the absence of anything personal in the house was niggling at Charles.

“You don’t have any photos?”

“As I’ve said before Charles, I don’t particularly like people.”

“But I don’t believe that’s all there is too it. No one dislikes everyone.”

“I like you. Isn’t that good enough for now?”

“For my ego that is perfect, for my curiosity it is not.”

“Charles, did no one tell you that curiosity killed the cat?”

“Yes, but let’s not forget that satisfaction brought it back.” Erik sighed and leaned back on the sofa, one ankle resting across his other thigh, arms stretched out on the back of the sofa.

“It’s not that I don’t like people. It’s that knowing and liking people makes it much harder to leave. We both know you’ve done some reconnaissance on me, so you know I move around a lot, presumably you’ve guessed I’m running, although what from I’m sure you have no clue. I have to be able to leave, ties to people makes that harder, it also makes it far more dangerous for them.”

“So why let me in?”

“I get the feeling you can take care of yourself.”

“Will you leave?”

“I’ll almost certainly have to.” They sat in silence for a little, just watching each other. Charles realised that he really didn’t want Erik to leave, he had got rather used to having him here, the other man was a captivating change of pace from his other friends.

“Why not change your name? Even just your surname, it would make you infinitely harder to find. If you changed it, I could help you disappear without actually having going anywhere.” It was an earnest plea, Charles was telling Erik that he didn’t want him to leave. It got him another soft smile.

“Do you not want me to leave Charles,” Erik teased lightly, but Charles just continued to look at him with that sincere expression. Erik’s voice went quiet, the gentlest he had ever heard it, “My name is the only thing of my mother’s that I have left, I will not give it up.”

Charles saw the sadness of whatever memory he was recalling cloud his features, his guard well and truly let down for the first time.

“You should keep your name.” Charles said, voice tender but careful not to sound pitying, Erik clearly wasn’t a person who wanted to be pitied. He placed his hand on Erik’s knee, thinking that the contact may help, “You are not alone, my friend.” Erik covered Charles hand with his own, larger one, squeezing it slightly before returning to the game.

Erik had thrown together some lunch as the day dragged on, both reluctant to end after their normal third game they carried on into the afternoon. Halfway through fifth game, Erik spoke again;

“So Charles, what is it that you do?” He was smiling slightly down at the board, obviously happily waiting for whatever Charles would come up with today. It had become a game, everyday Erik would ask, and Charles would come up with something ridiculous in response. Not that he knew yet how Erik knew, he was considering slipping the real thing in, but he never did, just in case he really did have a tell.

“I’m a world famous author, use a pen name, wouldn’t want the attention.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.” Charles confirmed (not that Erik needed his confirmation) smiling at their game.

“I did, however, tell you something about me today. Don’t you think I deserve the same?”

“What do you want to know?”

“What do you really do?”

“Why did you leave Germany?” Charles countered, Erik cocked an eyebrow at him again before smirking, all teeth. It always managed to send shivers down his spine, a visual reminder that whoever Erik was, he was dangerous.

“Fine,” Erik said reclining, “You have your sister, but where is the rest of your family? You speak and behave like you were something of a trust fund baby once, and yet, I’ve never heard you talk about your parents.”

“Maybe I am just living off a trust fund.”

“No, you’re not.” Charles considered Erik for a moment, before resolving to tell him the truth, after all, like Erik said, he had told him.

“My mother was born into money, my father was a renowned scientist who added to that fund significantly before he died in somewhat suspicious circumstances. My mother remarried a despicable man called Kurt who bought his violent son Cain with him. I guess he was nice to her at first, but after a while that changed, it became clear he had only been after her money, so she started drinking, and when she started, she didn’t stop. I tried to snap her out of it but she was lost. Gone in everything but body.

“Kurt and Cain used to push me around, which I could deal with, even when they got physically violent towards me, I just carried on. But when I discovered that they were also hurting Raven,” Charles took a deep breath, fist clenching at the memory, “After I found out, I couldn’t stay, couldn’t make Raven stay. We would find a way to survive on our own, it had to be better than staying. So one night we left, with whatever we could carry.

“For a few months we lived rough, until I managed to find my current employment, and now, here we are, comfortably living in the suburbs with a wonderful group of friends, happier than we’ve ever been.

“As for my family, a few years back my mother died, a combination of her drinking and self-medicating I guess. Raven and I held our own memorial for her, remembered what she was like before. The money went to Kurt and Cain who last I heard had gambled and wasted it within a two years.”

Charles had told the story impassively, but it was obvious that parts of it still cut deep. It would seem that some wounds require longer to heal that others.

Erik stood and went into the kitchen, coming back with two glasses of scotch, it was only mid-afternoon, but Charles accepted the glass. Erik sat down next to Charles, close enough that he could feel the other man’s warmth beside him. Erik stared down at his drink as he spoke.

“My mother was murdered in front of me by the man who I’m running from. I’m a coward.”

“You are no such thing.”

“I should be avenging my mother.”

“You can’t avenge your mother if you are dead. You’re not a coward, you’re a survivor.”

“One day I’ll be able to stop running. I will kill him.”

“Yes, I believe you will.”

“Aren’t you going to tell me that violence is not the way to find peace? You’ve always seemed like that is something you would say.” Charles smiled. He would like to say that, but how could he? Poison has always allowed him to avoid any real violence, but it doesn’t change what he gets paid to do. Frankly if Erik would give him the name he would do it for him, but Erik needed to do this, needed to avenge his mother himself, that much was clear.

“Killing this person won’t bring you peace, but I don’t believe you will ever be able to find true peace while he is alive either. Just be careful you don’t lose your purpose once he is gone. Find something to live for other than revenge, then I think you may find the peace you are looking for.”

“I’m astounded Charles, I was sure someone like you would be against murder.” Erik’s eyes were on him now, almost unwavering, Charles’ tongue darted out to wet his lips, suddenly dry at the close proximity, he could’ve sworn Erik’s eyes tracked the movement.

“I think I could surprise you,”

“Mmm” Erik rumbled, “I certainly hope so,” Erik’s hand was on his thigh and he leaned in, mouth just centimetres from Charles’ own. Charles couldn’t believe it, Erik was going to kiss him, it was actually going to happen, it wasn’t just in his head! His gorgeous neighbour that he had somehow managed not to scare away was currently sending his own breath whispering across Charles’ lips.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just breathing in each other, waiting on the precipice.

“I’ve wanted to claim your lips ever since I set eyes on them. So pink and full.” Erik’s voice was lower, rougher than usual and his words sent heat rushing down to Charles’ cock.

Erik’s lips finally made contact with his own, wet and perfect and just forceful enough. Charles felt Erik’s tongue at the seam of his lips, begging entrance which he was only too happy to give, opening up greedily for Erik’s tongue to delve into his mouth.

Erik’s hand was sneaking further up Charles’ thigh, feeling the contact like fire, when there was a very loud knock at the door. Erik bit down on his lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to send sparks and ghosted his hand over Charles’ quickly hardening crotch as he stood. Charles whimpered at the loss of contact as Erik made his way to the door.

No one ever knocked on Erik’s door, he had said himself that Charles was the only person he knew in the whole of Westchester. Which is why it was no surprise when Raven was the one stood dripping at the door, quite effectively cockblocking her brother.

“What is it Raven?” Charles asked, arousal quickly dissipating at the entrance of his sister.

“My car isn’t starting, so Hank tried to fix it, but cars really aren’t his thing so I think he just made it worse, but it’s not his fault! He did his best, it’s not like any of us know how to fix a car. And we’re supposed to be meeting Darwin and Sean in town in like ten minutes so can I please borrow your car and take mine to the garage tomorrow?”

“So long as Hank doesn’t try to ‘fix’ my car as well if it breaks down,”

“Hey!” came Hank’s indignant voice from out on the porch at the same time Raven exclaimed “Thanks!” gave him a quick wet hug and whirled out of the house.

Erik shut the door behind Raven, Charles was expecting an awkward silence over what had just almost happened, but instead Erik spoke.

“I can take a look at the car, if you like?”

“Really?” Charles said brightening.

“Yeah, I’m good with cars. I’ll come over tomorrow and take a look,”

“That would be wonderful Erik, thanks.” He really hoped that their impromptu make out session on the sofa wasn’t about to turn into that awkward thing they never talked about, especially as Charles would _really_ like a repeat performance sooner or later, preferably sooner.

Just as Charles was about to say something he heard a large crash which sounded suspiciously like it came from his garage followed by a shriek from Raven. Charles cringed.

“I should probably go check on that, before I need you to fix at my car as well.”

“Probably wise, I’ll see you tomorrow, Charles.” Erik passed him his now dry coat and he turned to leave, “Oh, and Charles, one more thing,” he turned to face Erik who grabbed him by the lapels on his coat and dragged him into a short but heated kiss that made Charles’ knees want to give out.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Charles.” Erik growled into his ear as he released his coat and lips. Charles made another rather undignified sound as Erik pulled away. He stumbled down the steps and over to his own house in a bit of a daze. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It was still raining the next morning, not quite as torrential as the day before, but not far from it. Charles groaned, he doubted Erik would want to fix a car in this weather. And the previous evening, he had had a job sent through to one of his many disposable phones (one text with the information –including the clients phone number - then destroy the phone, contact the client’s number with another phone agree on payment drop location – in cash – destroy the second phone). All the information checked out, so he accepted, he’d leave early the day after tomorrow for a few days. Damn.

Their friends was round again, all crashed at the house after whatever it was they were doing last night. Darwin would be up and cooking up a huge brunch within a couple of hours, he could practically taste it already.

He left to go over to Erik’s and tell him about his trip (as much as he could anyway) as he would miss their chess date.

However, when Charles left he noticed Erik, half hidden under Raven’s car.

“Erik? What are you doing, it is absolutely pouring!” Erik slid out from under the car, he was wearing jeans and a wife beater, more casual than usual, but then, he was fixing a car in the rain, it wasn’t exactly surprising. He was drenched, the rain clung to his shirt and made it practically transparent, leaving nothing to the imagination regarding his toned chest. All Charles could think about was his tongue following the rivulets of water cascading down his chest…

“I’m fixing the car. Raven gave me the keys earlier, I believe you were still asleep. Shouldn’t take long.” Charles managed to drag his gaze away from his dripping chest and up to Erik’s face, only to find him smirking knowingly.

“You’re drenched.”

“Yes. But I don’t think you mind, do you Charles?” Charles blushed furiously and Erik chuckled.

“You’ll catch a cold.” Charles scolded once he had gathered his wits.

“I don’t mind the rain. Besides, I’m almost done. Do you want to help?”

“I am completely clueless about cars I’m afraid.”

“I just need you to hand me the tools, makes it much easier.” Erik replied, turning and popping the hood and bending over it, giving Charles a glorious, unobstructed view of Erik’s ass, which was just as attractive as the rest of him. Charles was definitely staring again, he really need to get the whole staring thing under control he thought ruefully to himself as Erik caught him, yet again, sending him into another blush and scrambling for the tools. Erik laughed. The distracting bastard.

Charles stood next to Erik, passing tools as instructed and getting soaked himself for a little over an hour before Erik announced he was done. Erik perched on the driver’s seat and turned the ignition, the car roared into life, sounding considerably healthier than it had in a while (no doubt due to Raven’s terrible driving).

“T-thanks Erik, I h-hate going to the shop.”

“Charles, you’re shivering.”

“T-that’s because it’s p-pouring so I’m f-freezing.” Erik didn’t even look chilly, but then, he had been doing all the hard work, Charles guessed that was what kept him warm. Erik just rolled his eyes and pulled him into Charles’ own house, only to be greeted by the curious eyes of Charles’ friends.

“H-hi, everyone.” Charles shivered, teeth clacking, Alex looked like he was about to speak, but then Erik gathered Charles up against his side, rapidly running his hand up and down Charles’ arm trying to warm him up and they were shocked back into silence again. It was Erik who broke it.

“Bathroom?” He directed at Raven.

“Up the stairs, second door on the left. Towels are on the heater.” Erik nodded once before corralling Charles towards it while his friends gaped at him.

When they reached the bathroom Erik stripped off Charles’ shirt and threw a towel around him, rubbing him down with the warm towel.

“T-thanks.”

“You’re still shivering.”

“Getting b-better.”

“You should take off your pants, they’re soaked through.”

“N-not how I imagined this would g-go.” He mumbled to himself as he stripped down to his boxers, Erik must’ve heard him because he laughed lightly as he threw another towel around Charles.

As he began to warm up steadily, and started to get feeling back in his fingers, Charles noticed that Erik was still dripping wet, even though he wasn’t shivering he couldn’t be comfortable.

“I have some dry clothes you can borrow? We could stick your wet ones on the heater, they’d be dry in a little while.”

“I should be getting back, you have guests.”

“Or, you could stay for brunch? There’s always plenty and frankly Darwin is an amazing cook.” Erik looked hesitant but when Charles added a sincere “Please?” he caved.

After a quick search Charles found some sweatpants that too large for him but should fit Erik nicely, and an old hoodie, then they headed downstairs to the kitchen, where some delightful smells were beginning to emanate from.

“Room for one more, Darwin?” he asked happily.

“As always,” He smiled back. There was a sort pause, just brokering on awkward as the group surveyed their guest before Sean started talking.

“So Erik, all we know from Charles is that he thinks you’re hot, as well as being mysterious and liking chess. Care to elaborate on any of that?” he nosed. Charles felt himself going red again as Erik laughed, after that they all settled into an easy rhythm, all bantering around, Erik joining in with playful quips whenever he felt like it. It was so comfortable, Charles found it hard to imagine Erik not being there, which was ridiculous because until today he hadn’t been.

They chattered around happily in the kitchen long after brunch had been devoured. They were all finally moving into the living room when Charles remembered that he needed to tell everyone he would be away for a couple of days.

“Oh, just to let everyone know, I’m going away tomorrow for a few days, last minute invite to a conference.” They all threw in there ‘okay, see you soons’ as they moved into the living room, (accept Alex who had said ‘enjoy, nerd.’)

Charles was piling up the last of the dishes, he didn’t notice Erik coming up behind him until he was bracketing him in with his arms, whole body lightly pressed against his back.

“Would this little trip of yours be for ‘genetics’, Charles?” He was so close, Charles could practically feel Erik’s lips on the shell of his ear, it felt like the room had suddenly got a lot warmer.

“Why yes, it is.” Erik breathed a laugh into his ear so he leant back fractionally into Erik’s warmth.

“Where do you go Charles?” Lips slowly dragging along his neck, “What is it that you’re actually going off to do?”

“I’m a call boy, big client a few states over. What can I say, I come when he calls, thus the job title” Charles joked turning to face Erik, still trapped by his arms.

“No, you’re not. Even though I’m sure you could make millions with those lips of yours and those big blue eyes.” He replied licking a wet stripe from his nape all the way up to his ear lobe before sucking it into his mouth, pushing Charles further back into the counter.

“Millions? Are you suggesting I make a change of career?” He miraculously managed to maintain control over his voice as Erik was swiftly turning parts of him into jelly, while other parts got considerably harder.

“No. I don’t share.” Erik growled as he bit down lightly on Charles’ neck, sucking in what would be an impressive hickey tomorrow. Charles made a rather undignified whine in the back of his throat, only to have it muffled as Erik turned his attention to his mouth, sucking and biting, and all but tongue fucking Charles’ mouth.

Erik slid a thigh between Charles’ legs and he couldn’t help but rut against it, moaning softy into his mouth.

“Whoa, guys, uh, get a room.” Hank mumbled awkwardly from the doorway. Charles groaned as Erik pulled away, catching his lower lip between his teeth as he went – Charles wondered if that was going to become a habit, he _really_ hoped so.

“How am I ever going to get you to like my friends if they keep cockblocking us?” He grumbled into Erik’s muscled shoulder.

“They are somewhat annoying. If also rather endearing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“You had a reason for not wanting to get to know people, and I just threw you into a room of the friendliest people I’ve ever met.” It was a sincere apology, he hope Erik could see that in his eyes.

“I think. I was going to have some trouble leaving before today anyway.” Erik replied, kissing Charles gently, and far more chastely that any of the kisses they had shared yet. He felt something warm in his stomach. Something a little more than lust.

They re-joined the group as they were just beginning a huge singstar/dancemat battle, (“we have to find out which one of us has a future as a popstar!”) He was pretty sure they were the only people left in the world that still played those games.

The afternoon turned into the evening and they ordered enough Chinese food to feed a small army – but that still all got eaten somehow. Darwin was crowned the dancemat-singstar-future-popstar champ and celebrated by claiming the last spring roll.

As it creeped into the late evening the group made their way back to their respective houses, except Raven who mysteriously slipped off with Hank, was it possible that he had finally got a clue and asked her out? How had he missed that? Well, he had been fairly preoccupied.

“I should go,” Erik said after everyone else had left.

“Or, you could stay?” Erik smiled, as Charles went on, “It’s still raining.”

“I only live next door.”

“I know.”

“Don’t you have an early flight?” Damn, he had completely forgotten about that, it must’ve shown on his face. “The first time I stay over,” Erik said, crowding up into Charles’ space, “I want to be able to keep you up. All. Night.” He punctuated his words with filthy kisses. “I’ll see you in a few days, Charles.” Charles swayed towards him slightly as Erik moved away and towards the door.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Charles completed the job cleanly and efficiently as usual and was back on a plane headed to Westchester on the same day – possibly a personal record for speed and execution of his job, (or would that be speed _of_ execution?). It was the middle of the night by the time Charles got home, he was exhausted, and so he happily crashed face first into his bed, eyes shut before he even hit the pillow.

He didn’t wake up until it was the afternoon, a testament to how tired he was really as he didn’t usually sleep past nine. After a quick lunch he gathered up the clothes that Erik left the other day and went over.

“Charles, aren’t most conferences longer than just one day?”

“And here I thought you’d be pleased to see me,” Charles said, pouting.

“Oh, I am delighted,” wolfish grin firmly in place as he placed a dirty kiss on Charles’ lips, biting and dragging his bottom lip as was his custom when he pulled away., Charles _really_ liked that habit of his.

“Anyway I was just returning your clothes,” Charles managed when his breath came back, (although of course the clothes were only a pretence. Come to think of it, did he _need_ a pretence to see Erik anymore?

“Is that all you came over for?” Erik asked, eyes raking over Charles, “because I was hoping we could finally resume our chess matches. Hate to leave things, unfinished.”

Erik turned and led Charles back into his house, setting up the chess between them so they could share the sofa. They played a number of games, all of them close, but with Erik just beating Charles overall, as he usually did. It was only when Charles looked out the window that he realised how late it had gotten as the sun started to din below the horizon.

“It’s getting late, I should get out of your hair,”

“Or you can stay while I make you dinner. I think I quite like having you in my hair.”

“You’re going to make me dinner?”

“Well, I was under the impression you wouldn’t get back for a couple of days, so I didn’t think I’d be cooking it tonight. But yes, I bought ingredients for a dinner that I am going to make you.” Charles blushed, he really need to get that under control.

“You don’t have to.”

“You can’t even boil an egg, someone needs to feed you something other than take out. Besides, I want to.”

Erik headed to his kitchen, and started getting ingredients out of various cupboards while Charles leaned on the counter.

“You have to at least let me do something to help,”

“Well, that depends on if you’re just useless at the cooking part, or it you will also mess up the prep.” He snarked, sending a grin in Charles’ direction, who just gaped, mock insulted in return. Erik just kissed his mouth closed and continued with the cooking as Charles watched.

Turned out that Erik wasn’t good at cooking, he was incredible. Charles moaned a noise that could probably be constituted as obscene around a bite of honeyed chicken as Erik looked on amused.

“Enjoying that, are you Charles?” He joked as Charles eyes rolled back after another bite, Charles just winked back flirtatiously, sighing around his final bit of dinner, “If these are the noises you make over food, then I can’t wait to get you into my bed.” He continued, voice low.

“Nothing’s better than this food, it’s impossible.”

“I’m flattered you think so highly of my cooking. And saddened that you’ve obviously never been treated right in bed.” Erik stood and walked around the table to stand behind Charles, bending down to speak directly into his ear, voice barely even a whisper. “But I plan on changing that. I will make you feel so good you won’t even remember what you had for dinner. The only thing you’ll know is my name.

Charles spun round and attacked Erik with his mouth, the kiss was inelegant, sloppy and desperate, he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Erik hauled him up by his shirt, winding his hands around Charles and dipping under the waistband of his pants to palm at his ass.

Charles whined and attempted to yank Erik’s shirt off, who paused to rip off his shirt before returning his lips to Charles’ neck and hands to his ass. Charles ran his hands over Erik’s finely toned abs, then latched his mouth over a nipple to suck and bite. Erik growled at Charles’ ministrations and teased a finger over Charles hole, he whimpered into Erik’s mouth.

“Bedroom,” he gasped, grinding his fully hard cock into Erik’s thigh and feeling Erik’s own impressive erection against his hip.

Erik made a noise of agreement and started moving them towards his bedroom, barely ever separating from each other. On the stairs Charles lost his shirt, on the landing, shoes were kicked off in all directions, pants were being shucked. By the time the back of his knees hit the bed, all either had left was their underwear.

Erik pushed Charles backwards, landing on the bed with a small bounce. Charles shuffled up the bed, Erik started to crawl towards him, stopping with his mouth in line with Charles hard cock. He started mouthing at Charles through his underwear, sucking him through the cotton.

“Please,” Charles whimpered, hands twisting into the sheets.

At his desperate whimper Erik tore Charles underwear off and Charles was helpless to stop his upwards jerk as Erik finally got his mouth around him. He was about to apologise for thrusting up into Erik’s mouth, but Erik braced Charles’ hips with his hands and proceeded to take as much of Charles as he could into his mouth. Charles felt his cock hit the back of Erik’s throat before he gave a long hard suck all the way up his length.

He licked a wet stripe all the way from the base to the tip and began suckling at the head of his cock, tonging at the slit. As Erik took him down all the way again Charles felt a familiar tightening in his balls.

“Stop, Erik, stop,” Charles gasped, yanking Erik off of him, hauling him up to his lips and kissing him, tasting himself on the other man’s tongue. “I was going to come, didn’t want to come yet.” He managed to get out. Erik was grinding down on him, creating delicious friction for both of them.

“And what do you want?” Erik breathed into his ear, thrusting his impressive underwear clad erection into the vee of his hip, biting another impressive hickey into Charles’ collar bone.

“I want you to fuck me,” Erik made a sound similar to a growl into Charles’ shoulder.

He began fumbling around in his bedside draw, Charles heard the crack of a cap being opened before a slick finger began lightly circling his hole. The tip of his finger breached the tight muscle, but pulled out again and continued to just catch at his rim, dipping in occasionally, never further than the tip of his index finger.

“Erik, stop teasing me.” Erik chuckled and slid his finger in, all the way up to the last knuckle in one swift motion. Charles moaned loudly around the intrusion, panting for breath as Erik worked the finger in and out in sure, steady movements. He planted his feet on the bed, lifting his hips to give Erik better access, beyond caring about how wanton he looked.

A second finger slid in and Erik started scissoring his fingers, working Charles open steadily. He changed the angle and Charles whined out, writhing on the sheets as Erik stroked over the little ball of nerves. Charles bit down on the back of his hand, trying to muffle the obscene noises he was making, but Erik used his free hand to force his hand away.

“Want to hear you. Always knew you’d make the most delicious sounds.”

“Would hate to depri- _oh.”_ He broke off at an expert stroke of the fingers inside him.

Erik eased a third finger into Charles who let out a strangled cry, grinding himself down onto Erik’s hand. Erik took his time, taking Charles apart with his fingers, kissing the insides of his thighs as he stretched him wide.

“I’m ready, Erik, please, just-” He begged, Erik drew his fingers out slowly, ridding himself of his boxer briefs and rolling on a condom, and slicking himself up. Charles felt the head at his entrance. God he was big, bigger than Charles had realised, no wonder he had taken so long to stretch him.

The head of Erik’s cock breached his hole, stretching him considerably more than his fingers, Charles whined at the delicious burn as Erik eased himself in, inch by inch, steadily forcing Charles to accommodate him until he was flush against Charles.

“Move, god Erik, move.”

Erik was only too happy to oblige, pulling out almost all the way and snapping his hips back in, setting up a punishing rhythm as Charles dragged his blunt nails down his back. When Erik drew out, Charles flipped them, sinking back down onto Erik, straddling his thighs and began fucking himself down on Erik.

Charles braced himself on the headboard, forcing himself to go faster, _harder._ Erik grabbed his hips, Charles knew he would have finger shaped bruises there in the morning.

“Mein Gott! Charles.” Erik groaned, he started thrusting his hips up to meet him, catching Charles’ prostate on almost constantly, sending him hurtling towards then edge.

“I’m close,” Charles breathed out raggedly.

“I haven’t even, do you need-” he managed, reaching a hand towards Charles cock which was dribbling a steady stream of precome against his chest, but he batted the hand away.

“Don’t need it.” He whimpered, “I can, just from this.” Erik growled at the knowledge, hips snapping even faster, unwaveringly nailing his prostate. It only took a couple more perfectly aimed thrusts and Charles was coming with a choked off moan, exploding messily between them. His sphincter muscles tightened around Erik’s cock who thrust once, twice more before finding his own release. Erik fucked them both through the aftershocks as they collapsed, until they both became too sensitive and pulled out carefully, tying off the condom and throwing it into the bin.

Erik found the energy to get up, causing Charles to make a disgruntled noise which he think perfectly said ‘come back here.’ Without having to actually form words (which he did not think he was currently capable of anyway).

“Shh, liebling.” Erik hushed, disappearing into the en suite, returning with a washcloth that he used to gently clean them both off before tossing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom. He climbed back into bed, gathering Charles up against his chest and they both drifted off into a more peaceful sleep than either was used to.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Charles woke up to an empty bed and for a terrifying second though that he had got the wrong idea about them. He had assumed by the ‘I don’t share’ comment Erik had given him a little while ago that whatever they were was exclusive, and therefore some kind of relationship. Maybe Erik did just enjoy the chess? Maybe he thought that last night was a terrible mistake and was waiting for Charles to make a hasty exit to avoid any awkwardness. It made him realise how much he didn’t want that to be true.

Just as Charles was managing to really freak himself out, he caught a strong whiff of bacon coming from downstairs. He grabbed some of Erik’s sweats out of a draw and headed downstairs to where Erik was making him breakfast. Charles heaved a sigh of relief and scolded himself internally for his pointless worrying.

“I was wondering if I was going to have to serve you breakfast in bed.” Charles looked up at the clock to see that it was nearing eleven already.

“Well I guess you fucked all of the energy out of me last night,” he replied cheekily, sidling up to Erik and placing a light kiss on his cheek, “Can I do anything to help?”

“Can you manage toast without destroying it?” He teased.

“Yes,” Charles huffed in mock outrage as he popped it into the toaster and started to get the butter out of the fridge. It was awfully domestic, as they worked around each other in Erik’s kitchen, like they just fit together.

“So, I have to ask, are we, um together? I know it seems dreadfully silly at our age to use the term boyfriends, but, um, are we?” He hated how needy he sounded, he was going for nonchalant but had landed on anxious and self-conscious. Erik didn’t seem to mind though, he just smiled fondly and bracketed Charles against the counter.

“Yes Charles, I would like to be your boyfriend.” A smile flooded Charles’ features and Erik kissed him lightly on the nose.

 

After that they settled into a rhythm, chess as usual, in the park whenever it was nice out, or in one of their houses if it wasn’t. Most days they were at Charles’ house, Erik liked spending time with Raven and it was easier to spend time with the group there. Erik was good for them, Charles had decided, their little lost and wayward group had needed someone like Erik, and now they had him.

In the evenings Erik normally cooked for them, either the whole group (with the help of Darwin) or just for him and Charles (which were normally far more elaborate, French sounding dishes). After dinner, they would either stay at Charles’ if Raven was staying with Hank, or go over to Erik’s if she was still there. Then they would have increasingly mind-blowing sex before passing out and doing it all again tomorrow.

About three months in to their relationship Erik told him that he loved him. He had cooked the honeyed chicken that they had had their first night together and Charles had been making the same noised around the food that he had the first time when Erik had spoken.

“I haven’t felt like I have a home in a long time. I owe you a lot. I love you. You know that but I think you need to hear it or you won’t believe it. So I will tell you every day, liebling.” And he does.

That night, curled up in bed falling asleep Charles had told him too, much easier to say in the dark, with the warmth of Erik’s body holding him close.

“I loved you so hard and so fast it scares me. I wanted to tell you, but I’m terrified you’ll leave, not even because of me, but because you have to,” he whispered into the night, Charles hadn’t been sure that Erik was even awake until he had replied.

“I don’t think I could leave you behind, liebling. But staying put might put you in danger. Would you come with me?”

“Yes.” He hadn’t even had to think about it, he knew he would go. Raven had Hank and the others, and he could still send her money; she would be okay. But if Erik left without him, Charles wasn’t sure he would be.

 

Turns out it is far easier to keep secrets in a relationship when you both know that you’re keeping secrets. Erik still doesn’t know what Charles does, although he still asks daily, Charles knows he doesn’t really expect a serious answer, and Charles still doesn’t know why Erik left Germany. It worked for them. But Charles knew that eventually either the secrets needed to be temporary or the relationship would be. He wanted to stay with Erik, so he needed to tell him the truth at some point, the thought scared him, but not as much as the idea of losing Erik.

Charles was pretty sure that Erik wouldn’t be too bothered by the whole killing people for money thing, after all, he often talked vaguely about killing the man who murdered his mother, although he never said a name, and never said if that was why he had ran.

Six months after Erik had moved in, and multiple months of being in a real relationship, Charles resolved to finally tell Erik the truth; however, before he told Erik, he needed to talk to Raven first.

“You’re going to do WHAT?!”

“I’m going to tell him.”

“You’ve only known him six months!”

“I thought you liked him too?”

“Yeah, but I also like Hank, and Alex and Darwin and Sean but you don’t see me telling them about my brother the freelance assassin! You can’t risk it. You never wanted to tell any of the others!”

“That’s because this is different.”

“How exactly is this different?”

“I love him.”

“What?”

“I’m in love with him.”

“As in, love love?”

“As in, want to spend the rest of my life playing chess and having fantastic sex with him, and one day get married and start a family in love with him.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

“Then you should definitely tell him. It’s toxic to keep secrets in a serious relationship you know.”

“You were literally just telling me not to say anything.”

“I was testing your commitment, needed you to say all the gooey stuff so I knew for sure.” She grinned at him, “Although, to be honest I knew anyway, you’re completely obvious.”

“I am not!”

“You totally are. The way you’ve been mooning over him even though you see him every day.” She shook her head in mock disgust, “Seriously, it’s a little pathetic.”

“I am not!” he grumbled.

“It’s okay, I’m sure Erik finds it endearing.” She winked and strutted off, leaving Charles to pluck up the courage to tell Erik.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day, he was going to tell Erik today he thought as he rolled out of bed, he had been psyching himself up for it and now he was ready. Charles was pulling on his clothes for the day when he heard a ping from one of his phones.

He sighed at the inconvenient timing but needed to check it so he could destroy the phone, hopefully it wouldn’t take long.

He opened up the text message and froze. Staring dimly at the target’s name staring up at him from the phone:

**ERIK LENSHERR**

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Charles frantically opened the door to Erik’s house (they had long since traded keys) stumbling through the door shouting for Erik. The would be client was named Sebastian Shaw he was offering an overly generous amount of money (almost five million) excessively more than Charles usually expected and he would be willing to bet it was so that Charles didn’t check the validity of Shaw’s story. He claimed that Erik had stolen a vast amount of money from him, as well as destroying valuable research and a vital part of his experiment.

“Erik! Erik!” He didn’t know why he was so worried, as they had contacted him to do the job and not someone else. But that did not mean that this Sebastian Shaw who sent the message wouldn’t explore other options when Erik wasn’t confirmed dead in a few days.

“Erik!” He yelled again, getting more desperate, heart hammering out in his chest. Erik came running down the stairs, he had clearly still been asleep. He cradled Charles face and started looking him over for injuries.

“What is it? Has someone hurt you?” He asked frantically.

“Worried about you! Thought someone had come to hurt you.” He replied grabbing at Erik to reassure himself through touch.

“Why would someone have hurt me? Charles you’re not making any sense.” Erik tried to still his movement, attempting to calm him down. He wrapped his arms around Charles, holding him tight to his chest, Charles realised he was crying, sucking in ragged breaths, he buried his face in Erik’s shirt, he was probably getting it wet. “Shhh, liebling. I’ve got you. I’m fine, no one has hurt me.”

Gradually Charles started to calm down, he pulled his head back but remained in Erik’s arms.

“You need to tell me what just happened. I’m worried about you. Start from the beginning.” Erik said, wiping the tear trails off of Charles’ face. He sucked in a shaky breath before he spoke.

“I’m an assassin, freelance.” He waited for Erik’s reply, unsure of what reaction he was going to get.

“I know.” Charles hadn’t expected that. He had expected pretty much anything but that.

“What? How did you know?”

“You talk in your sleep.”

“Oh. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I knew you would tell me in your own time. When you were ready.”

“I was going to tell you today anyway.”

“I know. You talk in your sleep a lot.”

“Oh.”

“Charles, what happened?”

“I got a message on one of my disposable phones. It’s how clients contact me. They send me the details, their name, the targets name and why they want rid of them and what they would pay. I then destroy the phone, do a thorough check on their claims and if I take the job, I contact the client, the target is dead in a week and the money is put in an agreed upon place in cash which I gradually put into my account.” Another deep breath. “This is a message I got this morning,” Charles showed him the phone.

“I think it’s time I told you why I left Germany.” Erik said softly, leading Charles into the living room and settling on the sofa. “I was fourteen when Shaw first found me. He needed lab rats for his experiments and I fit the bill; clever enough to be made cunning, troubled enough to be made dangerous, desperate enough to agree. My father had died when I was a small boy, my mother worked three jobs but we still struggled. We needed the money.

“After a few years he stopped pumping me full of his experimental crap, I never even noticed any effects but I think he was trying to stimulate my aggression and intelligence, I’ve never been sure if it worked or not. He started to ask me to do things that just didn’t sit right. I went from delivering messages with a threatening letter to being told to deliver them with my fist instead. He was turning me into his own personal thug, desensitising me to it all, making sure I was clever enough never to get caught, never to lead anything back to him.

“There was a young woman, sold secrets to Shaw. She had two little kids, needed the money. But things were getting dangerous on her end, so she didn’t want to do it anymore. Shaw threatened her so she ran. He told me to go after her and get rid of her. I reused.

“When I he said ‘okay, then’ I was deluded enough to think he’d let it slide. The next day they marched my mother in with a gun against her head and told me to go after the young woman and kill her. I went after the woman, she was easy enough to catch up with. But he two little kids were with her and she was crying, I couldn’t do it. I helped her run, thought I had hidden her well enough, probably had. But Shaw had had me followed, to make sure I did the job right. When I got back my mother was dead.

“I didn’t think he had anything left to hold over me, but he proved quite quickly that there were always people you cared about. So I became his monster, did as I was told to protect my friends. One day he sent me after the same young woman again, I guess he saw it as a kind of test. Problem was, that woman was what my mother died for, her being alive gave my mother’s death at least some kind of worth, it reminded me that it wasn’t pointless; so I couldn’t do it. So Shaw killed one of my friends.

“I could see what was happening, a vicious cycle, I realised I needed to escape or he was just going to keep killing people I cared about. I took the risk that he wouldn’t just kill them all when I left, and he didn’t. The next time he sent me away to do some of his dirty work, I stole a sizeable sum of money and got as far away as I could.

“He chases me, of course, I think he cares more about having his little pet project back than the money. I guess he sees me as his research, his little experiment, wants to know if it worked. My refusal to change my name means he never had trouble finding me. But he’s never tried to have me killed before, I am a bit surprised. Guess he decided his little experiment was a failure, might as well destroy the evidence.

“Maybe my luck is changing, as it was you he contacted,” Erik smiled gently and placed a little kiss on Charles’ lips. “But presumably when you don’t kill me, he will just contact someone else.” Charles nodded, knowing it was true. “You said you’d come with me if I ever had to leave. Do you still want to?”

“Yes. I’d come with you in a second, it’s not even up for debate at this point. But there is another option.” Charles said, chewing his lip nervously.

“Oh?”

“If I accepted the job it would buy us a little time.”

“Time to what?”

“To, um, take out Shaw instead.” Erik raised a sceptical eyebrow so Charles rushed on, “I mean, you say a lot that you want revenge, and frankly he sounds like the kind of man who the world would be better off without and I’d like to stay here, and I think that you’d like to stay here as well, if you could, so I think we should try.”

“You think you could take out Shaw?”

“Not alone, but I think we could together. All I need to know is how to get to him.”

“I won’t put you in harm’s way.”

“I never even have to be in the same room as him, it’s not hard. It’s never been hard to poison someone. No one ever expects it, not really. People expect gun shots and knives, not their morning tea.”

“What would you need?”

“All I need is to know where he is.”

“I can find that out.”

“I know you wanted to do it, to avenge your mother. But he knows what you look like, it would be too dangerous to go anywhere near him knowing that he wants you dead.”

“I trust you. And not just because it’s your job and you’re obviously very good at it. But because it’s you.”

“So you want to do this?”

“I’ve wanted him dead for years. And I don’t want to leave. So yes, I want to do this.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Charles accepted the job, it would buy them a week at the most, not that they needed it. It only took Erik two days to find out where Shaw was staying – a hotel, four cities over, he even had the room number – they made reservations at a medium priced hotel a couple of blocks down from Shaw’s and drove out.

“He always stays alone in his room, never shares. Normally he would have his people in rooms either side, but he never liked us coming into his room. It means any room service ordered to room 545 will be for him and only him.”

“Convenient for us.” Charles remarked.

“It’s like you said, no one ever expects poison.”

The great thing about nice hotels, in Charles’ opinion, as that they were always catering to functions, on average at least two a week, which meant relief staff, which meant a lot of new faces working temporarily in the hotel.

“Sorry,” Charles said to someone in hotel uniform, a bellboy most likely, “I’m here as extra staff for the function, but I have no idea where I’m supposed to be.”

“Oh, sure. Down that corridor there’s an employee’s cupboard, should be a bit of uniform in there. Then head to the kitchen, they’ll tell you where you need to be.”

“Thanks!” Charles went to the cupboard and threw on some uniform. He hoped he wouldn’t have to blag his way through too much before Shaw’s room ordered some food, but he would manage.

Charles buzzed around in the kitchen, pretending to be helpful for two hours before the order came in. He checked the number on the cart, making double sure it was bound for the correct room, before slipping the odourless, tasteless, colourless poison (a harder combination than you might think) into the drink, putting a black ‘X’ on the bottom of the plate, marking his victim, before returning the uniform and leaving the hotel, returning to his own.

“That was fast.” Erik observed as Charles re-entered their hotel room.

“I don’t like to hang around.”

“What do we do now? Go home?”

“Nope. We stay for the full three days we have the room, wait for confirmation of the hit, and then we go home.”

“So as not to arouse suspicion?”

“Partially. Also so that I can take advantage of room service. There is absolutely no reason for either of us to being wearing any clothes for the next three days.” Charles teased, Erik smirked his best shark-like smirk and tackled Charles into the bed.

The closest thing either got to clothes for the next three days was a towel to answer the door to room service, the waiter was giving them a knowing smirk by the third. Charles had a number of favourite memories from those three days, his most favourite was the soapy shower sex they’d enjoyed, Erik slamming him up against the wet titles and holding him up as he fucked him so hard Charles forgot his name.

His second favourite memory of those three days was the news report of the well-known assassin ‘Professor X’ taking out corrupt business man Sebastian Shaw, no new leads on X’s identity.

In third place was Erik had pushed him down into the mattress and rimmed him until he cried, then he had tied him to the bedpost with a shirt and pounded him into the mattress. And frankly those were only the tip of the iceberg on those glorious three days, considering that the time Erik was fucking down into his mouth while sucking down Charles to his root, coming all over each other’s faces, didn’t even make the top three.

At the end of it they went home unscathed (except by each other’s teeth), sated and feeling decidedly lighter than they had when they’d left.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A month or so later, Charles and Erik were having a lazy morning in bed at Charles’ house.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Charles felt Erik’s chest rumble in acknowledgement, “There really is no point in you paying the rent on your house when you spend so much time here, I know you didn’t buy it because what would the point have been if you were going to have to leave, right? But now you won’t have to leave, and you basically live here anyway, so why pay rent when you could just live here, with me.” Charles laughed nervously, cautioning a glance up at Erik who was smiling fondly down at Charles, he kissed the top of his head and replied.

“I would love to move in you, but shouldn’t you ask Raven too?”

“Actually she told me a few weeks ago that she and Hank will be moving in together next month.”

“In which case I would love to move in with you.” Charles let out a breath of relief, “You didn’t really think that there was any chance I would say no did you?” Charles smiled sheepishly, “in case you hadn’t noticed, I intend to spend the rest of our lives together, I assumed we’re on the same page?”

“Yeah,” Charles nodded softly.

“You see Charles, if you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you.” At first Charles smiled at just how cute that was, then realisation dawned on him and he sat bolt upright gawking down at Erik.

“You just quoted Winnie the Pooh.”

“I did no such thing.” He said smirking.

“You absolutely did! Erik Lensherr read Winnie the Pooh and quotes the mushy parts because he is a complete sap.”

“No one will ever believe you, I’m a scary mysterious person.”

“No, I see it now, you’re a complete romantic,” Charles snickered, Erik growled and tackled him down on the bed and caged Charles in between his arms and legs, he looked like he was going to devour him, Charles was even starting to excitedly anticipate a reappearance of the handcuffs they’d bought a few weeks ago. However, what Erik said was;

“Only for you.” Placing a sweet kiss on Charles’ nose.

They threw a barbeque the next day, announcing their plans to move in to their friends, they received a chorus of ‘about time’ and ‘is this supposed to be a surprise’ with Raven adding indignantly ‘Hey! You totally just stole our thunder!’ who then had to explain that she and Hank were moving in together as well, which received a very similar round of responses from the group.

Four months later Erik proposed. He hollowed out his king on the chess board and carefully balanced the ring inside, Charles won their second game, when he knocked over Erik’s king in victory, the ring slipped out gently onto the board. Charles picked it up and looked at it in awe, then up to Erik.

“Because you took down all my defences, but I still can’t help but feel that I’m the one who’s won.” Erik said gently, he even blushed a little. Charles came around the table with the chess board and kissed Erik thoroughly. They had a small ceremony in the spring, Alex would deny it until the day he died, but he definitely cried.

A little while later they set up a garage business, deciding they probably needed a change in profession if they ever wanted to start a family, and that some of their current family could do with some decent employment too. So Erik, Alex and Sean fixed the cars while Charles and Darwin did the rest.

The following year they adopted a baby girl, the year after they decided she needed a brother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the whole way through that then I love you ;) Come harass me on [tumblr](http://obithefabulous.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I will take prompts for various ships if you want, you just have to be prepared to deal with my mad procrastinating, message me on tumblr if you fancy trusting me with one :)
> 
> Thanks again, remember, you're awesome ;)


End file.
